Quantum Leap Off A Cliff
by turbomagnus
Summary: After 'Rearview Mirror, Mirror', Coop confronts Kiva over something that's been troubling him.


Disclaimer: Megas XLR is the property of Cartoon Network and Warner Brothers, used without permission or intent to profit, merely for entertainment purposes.

Now if they'd just start making new episodes of it again...

* * *

"Quantum Leap Off A Cliff"  
By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'

* * *

"Uh, Kiva?"

"What is it, Coop?"

"Got a sec?"

The future girl rolled her eyes, "This conversation has already taken longer than a second."

"So-orry," Coop rolled his eyes back.

"Since we've gotten this far, you might as well go ahead and say whatever it is you were going to say."

"Well, it's just... that whole alternate reality-evil... in shape... me-conquering the world thing got me thinking..."

Kiva found herself unable to resist commenting, "That's all it took?"

"Not funny," Coop answered flatly, "It's just... Jamie's hit on you at least three times a day every day since you got here and the only time I ever saw you even consider it was in that other world... where everything was just plain wrong..."

Kiva laughed, she actually laughed, "Coop, I might have reason to think you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Coop shouted back, then continued in embarrassed quiet, "I'm just, kinda, y'know... curious."

"Coop, do you remember you and Jamie dragging me to the cinema last weekend?"

"How could I forget? All-Day Time Travel Matinee; Back to the Futures one, two and three along with both Terminator movies - ten hours of time travel movie madness," Coop replied.

"While I'll go so far as to admit that I actually did like the first three - even if the last two were a little too close to my own life for comfort - I'm not actually fond of the whole mother and time-displaced son thing from the first 'Back to the Future' movie," Kiva answered.

"Huh?"

"Even if the Glorft, Megas and I hadn't came back, Jamie and Ally would have still met at that concert," Kiva explained, "Only it wouldn't have taken them as long to have become serious about their relationship."

"Wait," Coop held up his hands, "Are you telling me that when Jamie was joking... and Goat was going 'ew'... and I was looking forward to finally getting my cheese nachos..."

"Basically," Kiva agreed with a frown as she still didn't like the fact.

"No, no, just no," Coop shook his head and waved his hands in denial, "He's my best male friend, I've known him for years, I'm willing to save his life when by all means I should let him suffer after he's done something stupid... but Jamie can not be right about something. It throws off my entire world. There's only one thing that can be done about this."

"Big Gulp?" she asked knowingly.

"Okay, two things. Big Gulp and Jamie must never learn he was right."

"Coop, in case you forgot what that entire incident was about, if something happens to Ally - even something so otherwise laudable as her avoiding Jamie for the rest of their lives - I don't exist, Megas never comes back in time and the Glorft destroy humanity."

"Yeah, well... as long as he doesn't know he was originally right, he can think he's right now all he wants," the large blonde folded his arms.

"You want to know something that scares me, Coop? I actually understood your logic with that," Kiva remarked.

Coop's eyebrows rose, "Really?"

"Really."

"So... you and Jamie, big no. Big, unspeakable reasons no."

Kiva rolled her eyes, "Yes, Coop, Jamie and I are a big no for unspeakable reasons - not to mention the fact that he's most definately not my type. For one thing, if I'm going to be involved with anyone, I'd at least like them to be able to calibrate a particle accelerator, even if they do use a hammer for it."

"Even if they use a hammer to calibrate a particular-whatsit?" Coop frowned, "But didn't you get on my case just the other day for doing that same thing while we were working on the Megas we brought back from that other... oh."

Kiva smiled, "Yes, Coop, 'oh.' Ancestors know why, but yes."

"Uh... uh... uh..." Coop finally managed to point a finger into the air, "Check please?"

Then he fainted.

Kiva shook her head and gave a fond, faint smile, "He's an idiot."


End file.
